Just a Little Drink
by SakuraMinamino
Summary: Naruto has been in love with Sasuke for 5 years. A year ago, Naruto confessed. Sasuke, who often says he hates "homos", said nothing to spare his feelings. Kakashi seeing his depressed student one night, gives him a suspicious bottle. Unable to throw it away, Naruto hides the bottle. While drinking with Sasuke, the raven finds and drinks it. Based off Tyrant Who Falls in Love.
1. Prologue

**Do not worry. I will be continuing my other story as well. This story is based off another manga called The Tyrant Who Falls in Love. Really cute yaoi manga. This is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Those of you who haven't read my other story, please do. You'll enjoy it, and it will keep you busy for a few hours. Enjoy.**

**Warning! Spoilers! The universe is consistent to Naruto Shippuuden episode 348. **

**I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does. However I am in negotiations for Itachi.**

* * *

_I__ love you. _ How long has it been since I let those words slip? One year ago?I don't know why I said it to him back then. Maybe because I was angry. You see, Sasuke-teme hates "homos" as he calls them, and every time he says that word, I want to punch him in the face then kiss the daylights out of him. I kept my secret well. For four years almost. Even though he was a cold bastard to most people, he always kind of had a soft spot for me; at least I like to think so. When we were kids, we fought all the time, but it was almost a ritual. We'd yell and throw fists then we'd smile, well he'd smirk, and offer his fist. I'd return the sentiment and put my fist out as well to bump them together. Those were some of the happiest memories I ever had. Then everything changed. He left the village. I couldn't stop him. I was forced to recognize my own weaknesses. Even after he left, I didn't know that I loved him. I was obsessed with a girl named Sakura. I didn't know why. I think it was so I could fit in, or maybe it was because she was in love with Sasuke too, and I didn't like that. But I remember the exact moment I knew I loved him.

Sasuke had just attacked the Kage Summit. I had gone to beg the Raikage to forgive him and spare his life. The Raikage had ignored my plea. Everything went downhill from there. Sakura came and said she loved me and to forget about finding Sasuke. That was the moment I realized I didn't want her love and that I was finding Sasuke for myself, not because of the promise I made to her when we were kids. Then Gaara came up to me and told me what Sasuke did. He too told me to give up on Sasuke. Then Sai told me that Sakura was going to kill Sasuke herself and that all of the Konoha 11 had agreed. _No._ Was the only thing I could think. _No No No No No. Not Sasuke. This isn't happening._ I couldn't breathe, my chest hurt, and I collapsed.

When I woke from the panic attack, I laid there, while Yamato watched over me, to get my thoughts together. I knew that I loved him. There was no doubt about it. The thought of Sasuke dying was the worst thing that could ever happen. It was my duty to stop him. I escaped and confronted Sasuke. I saved Sakura before Sasuke could kill her. Now that I reflect on that moment, a part of me wishes I let her die. Less competition that way. . . Just a tiny bit. I would never actually let her die. At least, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have. Sasuke . . . when I laid eyes on him, I could tell how lost he was. Just on the borderline of insanity as he smiled darkly at me. He was no longer the Sasuke I knew. I knew that, but what could I say. I just recently realized I loved the stupid bastard. I swore to him that I would fight him and that when we fought, we would die together.

That final battle between us pretty much destroyed a large portion of the forest and took down a few mountains in the process. We really did almost die together. I was in a coma for about 3 days. Sasuke, almost a month. I talked to him after that, you know while he couldn't run away because he was tied down to his hospital bed with ANBU standing at the exits. We discussed Itachi, the village, and Obito. After hours of arguing, mostly done by me since Sasuke-teme can't answer questions with more than one syllable at a time, I finally convinced him to come home.

Being the village hero, Jiraiya's student, and Minato's son does have some advantages. I convinced the fifth Hokage to let Sasuke return to the village. As expected, Sasuke was not received well. The same glares I got as a child were now reserved for him. He pretended he didn't care. He just shrugged them off or sent them glares, but as Sasuke started returning to the way he was before leaving the village, it started weighing on him more. I hung around him all the time trying to get his attention to keep him happy. His smart ass remarks would rile me up and his famous smirk would appear for a second. My heart always skipped a beat . . . then I would try to pick a fight with him.

It took Sasuke two years to be allowed to become a shinobi again and walk around with an army of hidden ANBU following him, not that he was suppose to know that he was being followed. He quickly became ANBU soon after and was put into my squad; mostly because I was the only one able to take him down if he went rogue again and because I begged and whined for it though I will deny that if anyone asked me. I was captain, but I pretended that Sasuke was in charge. Made him feel important, and it gave a sense of nostalgia when he would show off, and I looked like an idiot.

We were on a mission when I said those words to him. Camp was set up and Sasuke and I were on watch while Sakura and Sai slept by the fire. It had been four years since my realization that I was in love with him at this point. I kept it silent to everyone except Kakashi who had figured it out about the time I had my panic attack. The sky was full of stars, the water was shining in the moonlight, and Sasuke looked deep in thought - which is why I pushed him into the lake. Man was he pissed! He grabbed my arm and pulled me in after him. I was sure he was trying to drown me, but I managed to escape. He gave up his murder attempt quickly enough. It gave me time to take in how breathtaking he was. His hair matted against his face, water rolling down his pale skin, clothes clinging to his body. My mouth went dry. Then he said it. "Oi, Dobe, stop staring at me like some homo." I felt my eyebrow tick. He did not just say what I think he said.

"Do you have something against gay people?" I asked in a very calm voice. I was quite proud of myself.

"They're disgusting and perverted. They should all die."

I snapped. I struck him so hard across the face he flew a several meters. "I don't know why I love a bastard like you!" The words slipped out so easily. I meant to take that secret to the grave. I watched his eyes widen in shock and for once it took him a long time to come up with something to say.

"What did you say?" I almost missed it. He said it so quietly.

"I said I love you." I whispered back, but I knew he heard it. Before he could say anything I went back to wake up Sai to take over for me.

He avoided me for a week before he started bossing me around again. He pretended nothing happened. I knew it was his way of quietly rejecting me and keeping our friendship, but it still hurt. He even started dating a few girls after that. Sakura and Ino were two of them.

So here were are, a year later and nothing had changed between us. It was suppose to be another night with Sasuke-teme, drinking and insulting each other like always, but then that stupid Kakashi had to intervene. . .

* * *

**If you want me to update. Review.**

**Yes, I know it's short but its a prologue.**


	2. The Bottle

**Chapter 1! Please read my other Naruto fanfic The Blood of the Immortal (or Vampire's kiss) if you can. It's good. I promise, and I plan to update by tomorrow.**

* * *

It was night when they returned from their one week mission. ANBUs usually liked coming back at night. It was easier to stay hidden. In Sasuke's case, he liked staying away from the judging eyes of the village. That's why Naruto went the extra mile to make sure they came back well after the sun went down, but before all the bars closed. When Naruto's team crossed the gate into the village, tension rolled off most of the team. It had been a difficult mission and most wanted a warm shower to scrub off the blood that always seemed to find its way under things: nails, clothes, hair, everything. The only person who didn't relax was Sasuke. Being in the village always made him tense these days.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, you okay heading home by yourself?" Naruto removed his fox mask waiting for Sasuke to do the same. The bastard kept his mask on. The raven didn't like removing his mask outside his home. He didn't want anyone to know he was a part of the ANBU. When he was ANBU, he got respect because no one knew each other's identity outside of code names. The moment the mask came off, all bets were off. "Come on Teme, almost everyone's asleep." Sasuke made no attempts to remove it. A long dragged out sigh escaped Naruto's lips, and he threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Remove your hand before I cut it off." Sasuke's words lacked bite, so it was obvious he didn't mean it, but it didn't mean the ice prince liked being touched either.

"Make me." Sasuke growled at Naruto's taunting words. As Sasuke went to remove the offending appendage, Naruto took off the raven's mask and quickly retreated before Sasuke could do anything.

"Give it back." Dark eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Only if you come over to drink with me tomorrow night." There was slight hesitation on Sasuke's part. "Look Teme, you're always cooped up in your apartment on the outskirts of town. You barely talk to anyone outside your flings, and you're wearing your mask like some safety blanket." A quiet rebuttal about the mask statement was the only objection Naruto got about his accusations. "You haven't drank with me in a couple weeks. It will be fun. I'll buy the beer."

Sasuke shifted from foot to foot. It was amusing to the blonde watching him be so uncomfortable. Finally and reluctantly, Sasuke agreed. A broad grin appeared on Naruto's face. "See you tomorrow Teme." He turned his back and started to walk away.

"Wait, my mask." It was the slight desperation in his voice that made Naruto stop and look back. Sasuke had taken a step toward Naruto with his had outstretched. The village had worn Sasuke down more than he had originally thought. The blonde didn't like that. Sasuke was a proud man. It was what he liked about the raven even if it meant his rival was a pain in the ass most of the time because of it. The Uchiha shouldn't have to endure those hateful eyes of the villagers as he had once done because of some mistake a lonely child had made.

Naruto almost laughed. At twelve years old, he thought he was so grown up and in a sense he was. He had to make adult decisions, take lives, and put his life on the line, but it was the maturity and experience that young shinobi lacked, and it took practice to control one's emotions, especially at an age where hormones influenced decisions more than anyone would like to admit.

"I'll give it back when you come over okay." A warm smile. "Sleep well Teme."

Sasuke muttered something unintelligible and Naruto could only chuckle as he walked down the street towards Ichiraku.

Drinking seemed to be his new hobby anytime he was off and Teuchi would always keep a small stash just for his favorite customer. Naruto could always rely on the old man to make sure he didn't drink too much, and if he somehow managed to get himself too drunk to walk home safely, a call would be made to one of his teammates to take him home.

Ayame greeted him at the stand. It was nice to see a familiar face after a long mission. It also gave him someone to talk to who was closer to his age, granted she probably only put up with him because of the absurd amount of ramen that he could eat and the fact that she had a not so secret crush on Kakashi. She always blushed whenever the older man walked by. Naruto had no idea if she knew he was gay or not, but he didn't want to burst her bubble as she always lent him an ear when it came to his concerns about Sasuke. Teuchi would always add a few comments as he served him another bottle of liquor, but the old man's ideas were either old fashioned or really out there.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun. Pork miso ramen?" The woman smiled at him as he sat down at the counter.

"No thanks, Ayame-chan." A long worn out sigh escaped him. The clink of glass hitting wood caught his attention as a bottle of sake was put in front of him. "Uchiha trouble again?" the old man asked setting down some snacks to go with the alcohol.

"Yeah. I think the village is starting to get to him. He keeps asking for more and more to dangerous missions."

"A shinobi death is what he's after you mean."

"I don't think he's suicidal." The blonde took a swing from the bottle, relishing the liquid burning down his throat. "I think he just wants to prove himself or maybe he just wants to stay out of the village."

"Is he still saying that crap about gays." The old man grumbled, cleaning up the last few bowls from previous customers.

"Not to my face anyway." Naruto took a long swing emptying the bottle, skipping the glass all together.

"I think he protests too much." Kakashi took a seat beside him, book in hand. It always boggled Naruto's mind that Kakashi could read his mentors book so many times. There was a reason why Jiraiya's books weren't best sellers. The only one Naruto thought was worth reading was Jiraiya's first book _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi._ He read it sometimes when he was at home in bed. It always reminded him of his late mentor, Nagato and the promises he made to them.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" The ANBU captain's eyes narrowed as his sensei helped himself to the sake.

"I'm saying that the only reason he protests so much is because he might be unsure of himself. His only example of another homosexual is Orochimaru. He knows he's not like him so he believes all gays are like Orochimaru and he is not one of them."

"That's very close minded. Even for that bastard."

"You know how easily Sasuke can be influenced more than anyone." Naruto didn't comment. He did know.

"What do you think I should do then?" Before Kakashi could pour himself another glass, Naruto snatched the bottle away and chugged it down.

Unfazed by the other's actions, Kakashi set a small brown bottle on the table. "Give him this."

"What is that?" the blonde slurred slightly, eyeing the mysterious bottle.

"This will help you get things started between you two. Start your love life."

A laugh escaped the younger man. "Like some sort of stupid love potion."

"More like something that will make him defenseless." Kakashi looked at his book then.

Naruto back straightened now very uncomfortable.

"Wait! Are you talking about one of those date rape drugs?" old man Teuchi cut in.

"Wh-what on earth are you doing with something like that?!" Ayame stuttered in surprise and perhaps some disappointment evident in her voice.

"It's not the same drug as that, and I'm sure if Naruto chose to use it he would use it wisely." Naruto felt his sensei stand up, preparing to leave.

"I won't use it," he said softly. "I couldn't do that to the teme."

"You don't have to. Throw it away if you want. It is just an option." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Figures the bastard wouldn't even show up in person to give him something like this. It seems underhanded somehow.

"You won't really use it, will you Naruto-kun?" Ayame's eyes were still on the bottle and he couldn't blame her. It was kind of out of the blue for Kakashi to hand him something like this.

"Of course not. I would never disrespect the teme like that." For a moment, his hands trembled. Whether it was from the alcohol or the fact that he was reaching out for something so dangerous, he didn't know. His fingers wrapped around the bottle and quickly pocketed it. "I'll get rid of this. Don't worry." His gaze switched to the old man. "Old man, how much do I owe ya."

"It's on the house. Seems you got enough to worry about." After a few quick goodbyes, Naruto was on his way.

A few intersections away, Naruto found a trash can. He reached for the bottle about to throw it away, but he hesitated. He had no plans to use the bottle, but it did seem like a waste to throw it out. Plus, he couldn't throw something like this in a public trash can. What if some kid got a hold of it? Sighing, he put it back into his pocket and walked to his apartment.

It was a nice apartment. Not as nice as Sasuke's, but it was livable. How Sasuke managed to get such a nice apartment he had no idea. There was a slight possibility that Sasuke's old apartment was outside the village enough that it didn't get totally destroyed in Pein's attack. Damn Uchiha's always had a lot of freaking money. Still, his apartment was comfortable enough for one person. The villagers even went the extra mile to build him a small sitting room when they rebuilt his apartment.

The blonde shruged out of his ANBU gear and placed his mask and the teme's mask on his dresser. He needed a shower. His skin felt grimy, and he knew he had blood in his hair. He was surprised Ayame didn't say anything about it. He must have looked tired enough that she took pity on him. Eager for a shower, Naruto stuffed the dark bottle behind some books and scrolls on his bookcase before hurrying to take a hot shower and forgetting about it.

* * *

**Please Review! You're reviews encourage me to update.**


	3. Desire

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Literally every distraction has been thrown into my path. School, my grandfather's death, kingdom hearts, final fantasy 7 (apparently there is a way to revive Aeris), two new books, manga, a new anime, learning a new language (Japanese of course), working, and losing my wallet with all forms of ID and cards, and Star Trek online. Here is the new chapter. The new chapter for my other story should be up soon as well.**

**WARNING! Semi-rape. I say semi cause, hell this is a SasuNaru Fanfic. You know they both want it. And for the last time yes this story is based off another yaoi manga called The Tyrant Who Falls in Love. Don't ask again!**

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke hadn't even raised his hand to knock before the door swung open revealing the smiling blonde. "Glad you could make it."

"Hn," was the ravens only reply as he pushed past him into the apartment. "You bought the good beer right? None of that cheap stuff you used to buy."

"Of course. I'm not that cheap." Naruto watched his friend carefully noticing the uneasiness as he subtly tried to look for his mask. He couldn't help but sigh. "I'll give it back once you leave. Give me some credit."

"You don't have to reassure me. I'm not a kid."

"Well then I shouldn't have to blackmail you to have a drink with me once in a while. I mean, we're still friends right?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Of course." Nice way to avoid the question though, he thought bitterly. The blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him to the kotatsu where the large amount of beer sat innocently.

Sasuke eloquently raised an eyebrow at the piece of furniture. "A kotatsu?"

"Well it's been a bit cold lately, and it belonged to Jiraiya." Naruto smiled, but sadness lingered in his clear blue eyes. "Tsunade gave me his few belongings before she died." He sat down, pulling the futon over his legs.

Sasuke joined him on the opposite side. As the blonde reached for the first can of beer, he heard Sasuke murmur softly. "Sorry_." _Further explanation wasn't needed. Naruto knew exactly what he meant. A small smile slipped onto Naruto's tanned face. Maybe they could fix things between from them after all.

* * *

"Dammit, usuratonkachi, how do you not buy enough beer?" Sasuke was drunk, but he was an eloquent drunk, at least that's what Naruto liked to believe. The raven's cheeks were flushed pink, his dark eyes more lively than the past few months, and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips every now and then. He didn't stumble over his words when he was drunk either nor did he show any outward signs of his motor skills being compromised, which was opposite of Naruto who tended to trip over everything when he was drunk. No, if someone didn't know Sasuke, they wouldn't know he was even drunk. He would have to be completely sloshed in order to show any weakness.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to get some more. Chill out will you," the blonde muttered; a bit agitated he had to go out into the cold night air. As he put on his shoes, he watched Sasuke sway a bit as he drank the last bit of his beer. Being ANBU, drinking was essential. You never knew when you needed to blend into the population or drink with the enemy in infiltration missions. You had to be able to drink and still keep your wits. For Sasuke to be starting to sway . . . well Naruto wouldn't be letting him go home tonight, that was for sure. "I'll be right back."

"Bring snacks!" Sasuke yelled, before the door close. "Dobe, how can he run out of beer?" He muttered. He stretched out on the floor and looked at the bookcase. There was no way that idiot could run out. He had to be hiding some, probably so he could excuse himself or something. Rolling over onto his stomach, the raven started to pull books off the shelf. By the second shelf, he found a small black bottle behind some scrolls. Smirking, he took the bottle and pulled out the cork. "Usuratonkichi, thought you could hide it from me."

Sasuke had just finished the bottle when Naruto returned with four plastic bags full of beer. The blonde almost dropped the bags seeing the empty bottle in Sasuke's hands, but he couldn't stop his mouth from falling open in horror.

"What's wrong, Dobe?" Sasuke gave him a lazy look until he saw the beer and reached out to take it from him.

"N-nothing." Naruto quickly lied and took a seat across from Sasuke.

For the next thirty minutes, Naruto watched Sasuke like a hawk. He didn't seem to be affected in any way. "Maybe the drug is a dud," he thought. A part of him felt disappointed, but reminded himself it was for the better. He didn't want to do something like that to Sasuke. That's what he told himself logically. Tragically, his lower half disagreed. His sighing going unnoticed by his comrade, he continued to drink, hoping that the night would continue without incident.

* * *

It was dark when Sasuke awoke. He didn't remember going to sleep, but he was lying on a futon with blankets over him. He turned his head to see Naruto snoring softly in the bed next to him. The Dobe must have put him to bed after he fell asleep, or passed out. He wasn't quite sure which one. He did know however that he was very uncomfortable. Why now? And here of all places. He wondered. Naruto would have a field day if he knew. There was nothing to do but get to the bathroom without waking Naruto to take care of it.

That was the plan anyway. Unfortunately, his legs were tangled in the sheets and he tripped, landing less than gracefully. Sasuke cursed heaven and hell as he desperately tried to get untangled, but he heard the blonde's breathing change. Shit, he was up. "Teme? What are you doing?"

"It's nothing. I just need to go to the restroom," he muttered.

"Oh, well let me help you. "

"No!" Sasuke's face tinged pink at the outburst when he saw Naruto start to get out of bed.

"Why the hell not?! You're so hammered that you can't even walk right."

"I said I'm fine." Sasuke quickly looked for an exit. God he wished he would just disappear right there.

Naruto grabbed the raven's arm, pulling him up to his feet. That's when he noticed why Sasuke was acting so strange. He had a nice large bulge in his pants. The ANBU captain's mind overloaded with that information unable to do anything but stare much to Sasuke's discomfort. The drug had worked.

"Let go!" Sasuke used his body weight to pull away and stumbled back onto his make shift bed. "I was just going to take care of it."

Naruto shook his head and replied. "You won't let me take you to the bathroom, and you can't get there yourself."

"Never mind that. I'll just sleep it off."

"Won't it be uncomfortable?" Naruto almost smiled at the frustration on the raven's face. "I could help you take care of it."

"Don't even think about it," he snapped. "I'll be fine."

Frustration crossed Naruto's features before he skillfully hid it. Kurama was going to make this difficult on him.

"Go ahead and take care of it. I won't watch." Naruto got back on his bed with his back turned to Sasuke. Kurama was telling him to pounce. Every cell of him wanted to follow that advice, but he couldn't. He shouldn't.

He heard Sasuke shift his clothing and heard him panting quietly. That bastard was really going to try to take care of it in front of him. How cruel was that? The blonde couldn't help himself. He took a peak. Sasuke's hard erection standing tall as clumsy pale fingers, moved across it. He had never seen Sasuke look so uncoordinated. The drug was definitely making him vulnerable. Still, it was painful to watch him look so desperate for release yet unable to get there due to lack of motor skills.

Naruto was going to hate himself for what he was about to do. The captain moved over to Sasuke and clasped his hand over Sasuke's guiding his hand.

The look of shock, embarrassment, and a little bit of disgust was on his face. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto had to admit, that was a lot calmer that what he was expecting.

"Neither of us is going to get to sleep until this is done and you look like a teenager trying to take care of it."

"I don't want a guy jacking me off!" Naruto took his hand away and looked away, looking guilty that he had been the one to cause this. "Then pretend I'm a girl or something," he responded.

Sasuke didn't miss the guilt on his face. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"It's not my fault you went through my shit!" Naruto pointed at the bottle that laid on the floor a few feet away feeling angry. He was innocent after all.

"What the hell! Why do you even have something like that? Were you planning on using it on me?"

"No!"

"Then why would you keep something like that?"

"Sensei gave it to me."

"Then you should have thrown it out you idiot."

Annoyed, Naruto started to help Sasuke jerk off again. "I didn't tell you to drink random things you found now did I?" That shut Sasuke up. "Let's just call this a mutual mistake."

Sasuke grunted in agreement, before closing his eyes and coming in Naruto's hand. He was horrified for two reasons. The first being he had come from a guy jerking him off; the second being that he still had a healthy erection with no signs of going down.

Naruto on the other hand had his own problem. His mouth was dry and he could feel Kurama's energy pulsing through him. He hadn't felt this overwhelmed by Kurama in a long time, and he was telling Naruto to do one thing. Unable to stop his action, the blonde's mouth attached to Sasuke's neck sucking and nipping at the tender pale flesh, his hand, stroking Sasuke's staff quickly. He wanted to Sasuke come undone underneath him. He had waited so long to have Sasuke be vulnerable under him like this.

"Dammit Dobe, get off of me!" Sasuke struggled weakly underneath the slightly bigger man, but he lacked the power to do anything.

"I'm just getting you off teme," the blonde's voice was filled with lust, and it put a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke was going to accept it until he felt two finger's slip into his entrance. A breathless gasp escaped. "Th-this has nothing to d-do with jerking off." He pushed against Naruto's chest. Had the blond always slept in just his boxers? "Get it out, it feels gross."

No, he needed to be prepared before he could take him. Naruto stretched him with his fingers as his mouth trailed down his neck, leaving many bite marks in his wake. He was his. No one else could have him. "Don't worry, it will feel good soon." His tongue snaked down, Sasuke's chest.

"I don't want to feel good. I want you to stop." Naruto added another finger and he squirmed, trying to get away from it.

Naruto paid no attention to his friend's words and sucked on the raven's nipple, pleased to hear his breath hitch. When Naruto felt the raven was ready, he pulled away and removed his finger getting ready to push into Sasuke's tight ass. He saw the anger and sadness in Sasuke's eyes, and it pulled him to his right mind if only for a moment.

"Stop. If you stop now, I'll pretend this never happened." Sasuke looked into those familiar bright blue eyes which showed that the blonde was struggling with himself. Finally, Naruto closed his eyes and said, "You wouldn't forgive me anyway," and pushed his cock into Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He didn't like the feeling of having his ass stretched. It was unnatural. Two men doing this was wrong and it hurt, but he refused to make a sound. He wouldn't whine but he was still glad that Naruto had given him a moment to adjust. Naruto was quite well endowed it seemed, though he hadn't had a chance to look for himself, nor did he want to.

Naruto started slowly, letting him get used to the size and stroking Sasuke's member in hopes to make him feel more at ease. It hurt because he was so tense. If he would just relax more . . .

"Get it out," Sasuke murmured. Naruto chose to ignore him and gave a hard thrust. Sasuke hissed in pain. Moving Sasuke's legs, he tried another angle giving another hard thrust. A moan was caught in Sasuke's throat that time though he tried hard to hold it back. "Stop. It feels disgusting," the raven said more urgently this time.

"Just because it feels good doesn't make it disgusting." Naruto muttered, thrusting again and setting a steady pace.

Sasuke couldn't argue much as he focused on not enjoying the feelings his body was experiencing. The raven did manage to get out one blow toward the blonde. "You're worse than Orochimaru." He felt the blonde hesitate before he answered. "I know."

Naruto managed to get Sasuke to come several times and a few himself before Sasuke's body seemed to be satisfied. Both exhausted, they both fell asleep, Sasuke in Naruto arms. The blonde's last thought before drifting into oblivion was, _Don't let this night end._

* * *

As fate would have it, morning did come and Naruto was cursing Kyuubi to hell and back. He thought they were friends, how could he do this to him. Everything would be ruined between them. He always dreamed of Sasuke waking up beside him and saying good morning with his hair in disarray and a smirk pulling on those perfect pale lips. Now that dream was ruined. He was only glad he had dressed for work after he had gotten up. He still hadn't decided if he was going to stay long enough for Sasuke to wake or not.

When he heard the raven shift as he started to wake, Naruto was already on the other side of the room. At that moment, he wished he invested in a larger apartment.

Sasuke woke and stared blankly at the wall for a while. The blonde had hope that maybe he had forgotten. That was before a look of pure murder took over his features and a dark aura surrounded him. Sasuke grabbed the kunai that Naruto kept under his pillow and motioned the blonde to come.

The blonde laughed nervously and took a step away. "That's okay. I don't want to be killed quite yet."

"Funny, you seemed to be asking for it last night." His voice was gruff from overuse. Naruto always made sure he satisfied his partners. The blonde couldn't help but smirk at that which made Sasuke's glare intensify.

"You can't blame me. If it's anyone's fault it's yours." An accusing finger was pointed as Sasuke.

Sasuke's elegant eyebrow ticked. "What the hell are you saying moron?"

"You're too careless! I told you that I like you, but you always act so vulnerable around me. You're too insensitive. You never thought about how I feel! Do you know how much restraint I have to have when you shower in front of me or get drunk like you did last night! If anything I'm a saint for not doing anything till now!"

"I trusted you!"

Hurt flashed across his blue eyes. Then Sasuke watched the usually bright tan face become cold towards him. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto ever looked at him like that. "Trust? More like naivety. You were always such a bastard. "

Naruto felt his cheek sting before he heard the kunai hit the wall behind him. "Get out."

"It's my house." The blonde didn't feel like fighting. He had lost him.

"I don't want to see your stupid face again." The cold black eyes watched his friend move towards the dresser and picked up two masks. He threw one to Sasuke who caught it with ease and put the other one on with practiced ease.

"As you wish." His warm voice was flat and held no emotion. The next moment, he was gone leaving Sasuke alone in the room. How was it he was the one raped yet he was the one who felt like the ass?

* * *

**If you see mistakes, tell me. Otherwise, Review. They encourage me.**


	4. Missing

**Hi. I wanted to update this weekend but I went on a star trek binge. BTW Star Trek: The motion picture (1979) was really bad. So bad I laughed. If you ever doubt there's Spirk well that movie confirmed it. The binge was caused by me being alone in my apartment for 72 hours. As a college student, its sad it has come to that.**

**I am also aware that I dropped the ball during the smut scene last chapter. It's been a while since I've written smut (or lemons as they used to call them on fanfic. when did that change?). I will improve it eventually but this chapter has none of that. We really don't need smut two chapters in a row and if anyone's read Tyrant who Falls in Love, there is smut every 3 chapters. None of that. Too much.**

**I also changed the seventh hokage to the fifth. I know nothing about the seventh's (or sixth's for that matter) personality so it makes it difficult to write. AS for Neji . . . how could I not. Hasn't happened in the TV show yet so he'll stay where he is for now. **

* * *

"I'm home." Sasuke called out as he took off his shoes at the entranceway of his apartment. He didn't expect anyone to answer, but old habits were hard to break when surrounded by old memories of his parents' home. It was easy to forget when he had to be around a perverted snake for hours on end; it would make anyone grumpy and irritated enough to forget such pleasantries. Here in Konoha? No such distractions.

He made his way farther into his house, walking stiffly to his bed. What he wanted to do was lay down on his bed, curl up, and try to forget everything that happened yesterday. He wouldn't have such luck though. He was in desperate need of a shower, and he had to report to work for a proper debriefing. He'd have to see Naruto again.

He silently cursed. Shower first then he'd worry about the idiotic rapist for a best friend. As he turned to head for the shower, he saw a scroll waiting innocently on the table. Annoyed by yet another unexpected surprise, he angrily picked up the scroll and scanned over it. Sasuke only had to glance at the writing to know it belonged to said idiot. A battle ensued inside Sasuke whether or not to actually read it or not. After Naruto left his apartment, Sasuke put on his clothes than used the teleportation jutsu to get most of his way home after realizing that not only did he have a slight limp, which he would kill anyone who dared asked him about it, his physical prowess was down by 80 percent still.

Sasuke decided to read the note just wanting to see what excuse the idiot would come up with so he could punch the blonde when he saw him. The message was as follows:

_Hey Teme,_

_I'm sorry for what I did. I know you don't want to see me_

_So I'll cover for you the next few days at work. I managed to get _

_You until the end of the week to just relax and get your strength _

_Back. I'll try to make myself scarce after that so don't worry too much._

_Just get better okay? And again, I'm sorry._

_~From your asshole of a friend_

"Stupid idiot." The raven muttered throwing the scroll into the trash. Didn't even make an excuse that time. Though it surprised him, he still found satisfaction that the bastard knew he was wrong.

Not waiting for a shower any longer, he managed to pull off his clothes, ignoring the protest of his sore muscles, on the way to his bathroom. He wouldn't think about this right now. The blond didn't deserve to be thought about so much. He just needed to clear his mind and sleep. Then he could consider killing the blonde.

He let the hot water trail down his body and let the tension roll of him with each droplet, and his mind started to clear. He grabbed the soap and went through the motions of washing himself, starting with his head, then chest, then arms. The rhythmic, familiar motion made him all but forget, until the soap slipped out of his hands. When had his eyes closed? Did he really just put himself in a pre-meditative state standing in the shower? Apparently he was more disturbed about this then he was admitting to himself. He looked down at the soap and debated picking it up. With holding a sigh, he bent over. As he stood up, he noticed something thick and sticky trailing down his legs. The raven's cheeks turned a bright red out of embarrassment and anger. "Bastard!"

* * *

Should he go to work? Sasuke stared at his cat ANBU mask that laid innocently on his bed. He was dressed for work, he had set his alarm for work, he even filled out reports for work, but he didn't want to go to work. He wasn't ready to see "him" yet. He hadn't decided to forgive him, but he decided not to kill him either. His anger eased a little over his break. He had the right to be angry, but he still agreed, though by a very small amount and would never admit it out loud, that he had been careless to let his guard down. As much shit as they had been through together, it seemed anti-climatic to end everything over one night.

Even knowing all this, Sasuke was still struggling to decide to go to work. "This is ridiculous." In the next moment, the mask was in his hand and was heading out the door. Might as well rip off the band-aid right?

Wrong. "What do you mean he's not here?"

Sakura shrugged. Sakura had become much less annoying as she grew up and Sasuke actually respected her. Enough so that he had dated her for a couple months. Despite popular belief, Sakura was the one who had ended the relationship. _The sex was fantastic. It was just . . . it just doesn't seem like you're really interested. Like . . . you're not really here with me._ It should have been a warning sign. A girl who had been his lifelong fan broke up with him. Ino said something similar too, but he just brushed it off as girls realizing that a relationship isn't like a damn romance novel. Still he respected them as fellow shinobi and part of the few who had welcomed him back. "He said we were supposed to do sparing today, yesterday. He hasn't sent a message saying it was cancelled or anything."

Sai was staying silent during the conversation, eyeing Sasuke with a blank stare. "What?" Sasuke snapped. He didn't know why, but he never liked Sai. Naruto always joked it was because he was the Uchiha's replacement. Sasuke had hit him upside the head as his reply.

"What did you do to him?"

The question caught the Uchiha off guard. Why was it automatically his fault? "What makes you think that I-"

"He's been down the past 4 days starting the same day you stopped showing up. Now you're here, but he isn't. Isn't that odd?"

"Now that you mention it," Sakura's green eyes bore into him, "Sai has a point. It is a bit weird."

"So it makes it my fault?" Sasuke glared, vaguely aware that his body language was defensive.

Sai immediately pounced on it. "I don't know. Is it?" He pressed.

"Look, I don't know where the Dobe is! Take the day to do individual training!" Sai stared at Sasuke with interest as if he knew, just knew he was lying about something.

Though most would use the word fled, Sasuke _retreated_ as quickly as possible. Why did everyone immediately believe it was his fault anyway? Growling, he went to find a quiet spot to train, away from the others.

The next five days, the blonde still failed to show up, and Sasuke was livid. The coward wouldn't even show his face in front of him. What type of man was he to not take responsibility for his actions? What the hell was wrong with him? In his rage, he marched up to Naruto's apartment and banged on his door. He threatened, he cursed, and when that wasn't enough, he finally broke into the apartment. It wasn't hard. Even a genin could have got in. Sasuke made a small mental note to increase his own security at his own place. Cautiously, he entered the apartment. The room was cleaner than the last time he had been there. The beer cans were gone and everything was straightened up and organized. He took a few more steps in the room. No dishes from breakfast, no trash, no clothes in the hamper. The blonde hadn't been here in days and he knew he wasn't going to be if he had taken care of all of his chores before he left. But where did he go? His team was here in Konoha still, so he couldn't be on a mission. Then where?

He had no clue. Sasuke leaned against the wall, trying to think. All of their comrades hadn't seen hide or tail of the blonde. Other than to perhaps see Gaara, he had no idea where the blonde would go, and Suna was inconveniently far to run away from him for a few days. Did he know that little of Naruto's private life?

He would contact Suna and see if he was there. If not, he would try something else. "I'm going to kill that idiot once I find him," he murmured. Pushing himself off the wall, he left the small apartment, making sure to erase all traces of him being there.

Suna was quick with their response. By afternoon the next day, he had received a scroll telling him that Naruto was not in Suna nor was he due to arrive anytime in the near future. His frustration only grew when everyone kept asking him if he knew where he was.

"So you seriously don't know?" Ino asked. Once a month, the Konoha 11 would meet at the barb-q restaurant for dinner just to keep up with old times. Normally Sasuke didn't mind the meetings much. It had given him a sense of normalcy when he had come back. Now, he briefly wished he had never come back to the village.

"I told you before. I don't know." He would have told them already if it made them shut up. He wasn't that lucky. His grip on his chopsticks tightened. "Why would I know where that Dobe has gone?" He stabbed at his beef. "I'm not his care taker."

No one commented on at his behavior. "Well you two are joined at the hip." Kiba commented as he took a sip of his sake. "I mean when we see one, the other is near." Akamaru barked in agreement, wagging his tail as he sat at the table as the exact duplicate of his master plus the white fluffy tail.

Ino folded her hands and leaned forward towards Sasuke. "Exactly. That's why it's so odd."

The raven glanced at Sakura who had been quiet the entire evening. That was unusual for her even if it was Sakura. "I don't know anything." Sasuke said with a tone that state the conversation was over and shoved a large piece of meat into his mouth.

"So what did you do this time?" the brunette asked. Sasuke answered the question with his famous glare. Why did everyone keep assuming it was his fault? Kiba grew uncomfortable when Sasuke's sharingan started to activate much to the raven's satisfaction and causing the table to become silent once more.

"Hey, um . . . do you think Naruto is gay?" Sasuke coughed in surprise at TenTen's, thumping his chest to help the beef to go down. Sai offered him a glass of water, but no one else seemed to have noticed his difficulties.

"Wh-why would you say that?" Hinata spoke up this time, pushing her hair back behind her ear. Her stuttered had become barely noticeable since she took over as the head of the Hyuuga clan a little over a year ago.

"Well besides Sakura-chan, he's never shown interest in anyone, and he gave up on Sakura almost 6 years ago."

"Why does it matter if he is or not?" Choji murmured, placing several pieces of meat onto his plate.

"Well, he seems . . . lonely doesn't he. Maybe we should hook him up with someone." Everyone stared at TenTen.

"Hn. Troublesome."

"I am inclined to agree with Shikamaru." Pale eyes scanned the others around the table. "We should not involve ourselves with Naruto's affairs. Things never go well when one starts meddling." The older Hyuuga poured himself another drink.

TenTen huffed in response, but eventually agreed.

The rest of the night passed fairly easily compared to the start and everyone went their separate ways afterwards. It must be nice for them to be able to go home to their family while his family . . . He stopped himself. He shouldn't go there. That mindset brought problems to him and the people around him. Taking a deep breath, the Uchiha started towards the outskirts of the village.

He wasn't expecting Sakura to be standing outside his apartment. People rarely came by this close to his home for obvious reasons, and truthfully, he didn't mind much. He liked his privacy, and it kept the villagers who disliked him far enough away, so he didn't have to see their judging stares. "I hope you haven't gone back to stalking me," he smirked. His old teammate looked up at him with sad green eyes. His body tensed. "What happened?"

"I know where Naruto is."

Questions raced through his mind while anger and relief filled him. Unable to decide what to ask first he picked the first one that ran across his mind. "Where and why didn't you tell the others?"

She gave a bitter smile. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

Sasuke, after a small debate with himself, nodded, brushing passed her to unlock the door. Sakura looked around with some interest. "You know, even when we were dating you never once invited me in."

"Naruto."

She glanced at him for a second then continued looking around. "He's on a mission alone."

Sasuke stood a little straighter. "He's what?"

"You heard me." She picked up a picture of Itachi in his younger years holding a young Sasuke. "He's doing a solo mission."

"Those missions are suicide missions."

She sighed. "Yeah, it is." Placing the picture down she turned to face him. "I didn't tell the others because I wasn't supposed to know. I got worried and looked through some files lying around the hokage's desk to see if she knew anything. According to the file he had requested the mission himself." She finally looked back at him, worrying in her eyes. "I couldn't tell the others because it's classified, but I thought you should know."

"That idiot." Why would he take on such a dangerous mission? Did he . . . Did Naruto feel so guilty about what he did that he tried to commit a shinobi suicide? Guilt started to eating away at him, starting at the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know much about the details itself, but Naruto is supposed to report in a few days, if not . . . well I guess we can't even expect a body to bury can we." Failed shinobi destroyed their bodies so secrets and techniques don't fall into the hands of the enemy. If Naruto failed, he would be listed under missing. They would be lucky if they could find any proof of his death to bring home for closure. "I don't know what happened between you two, and I'm not going to pry, but if Naruto does come home, if that idiot didn't get himself killed, please fix it. I'm begging you."

"What happens between me and the dobe is none of your concern, but I will be talking to him when he gets back."

She smiled. "That's all I can really ask for right?"

The Uchiha walked her to the door and asked if she would be alright walking home alone. With a reassuring smile and an awkward hug, she told him she would be fine and left him alone to think.

The night was a restless one as well as the next three. Every day he would stop by Naruto's apartment to see if there was any trace of his dobe and every day his worry and anxiety increased just a smidge. With news of an ANBU corpse with blonde hair being brought back to the village, Sasuke was the first one at the gates to confirm his friends death. Only, it wasn't Naruto who had died. "Don't be so misleading in your damn report!" He snapped at the two medical officers who had sent the report.

So the days wore on. After a month, Sasuke was ready to give up, and he was in a sour mood. Sakura had Sai to reassure her that Naruto was okay, but even she was losing faith. A mission that was to last only a few days to a week didn't last a month without news of any sort. He was waiting for the hokage to declare him missing in action any day now.

Out of habit, the raven stopped at the dobe's house again expecting the same result as the last 29 times he had stopped by. This time it was different. Light escaped from behind the curtains of his room. His heart thumping and his blood racing, Sasuke dropped his groceries where he stood and raced up the stairs to the apartment. He didn't wait to knock. He threw the door open, threatening to break the hinges from the rough treatment.

A startled blonde looked up, his blue eyes widening. "Sasuke," he barely breathed.

Relief spread through Sasuke so fast, he feared his legs would give out. He was there. He was alive. He was . . . perfectly . . . fine. "Dobe," he growled; anger quickly replacing the relief.

A sigh escaped the blonde. "What rotten luck for you to show up now," he muttered. In front of the blonde were books, scrolls, clothes, and boxes. It almost looked like he was getting ready to move.

"Luck? I've stopped by every day since you decided to go up and missing a month ago. Where the fuck have you been?"

The blonde truly looked surprised. "You stopped by every day?"

"Speak before I truely kill you this time." Sasuke's fists shook with barely controlled rage.

"I was in Suna."

"Liar. I contacted Suna. They said you weren't there nor were they expecting you."

"Of course they would say that. No one knew except Gaara and his siblings."

"Then why were you away for so long? You're mission was only to last a week at most."

Naruto finally got off his knees and sat down. With a tired expression, he looked right into Sasuke's eyes. "I did contact someone. I contacted the hokage. After I sent the report in, I requested some leave. I've been staying with Gaara since."

Damn that old woman for keeping that news away from them. "Why would you take such a dangerous mission? Did you really want to die?"

"So you didn't hear the details?" When Sasuke shook his head, Naruto continued. "The mission was to investigate an old lab of Orochimaru. After what happened, I didn't want you dealing with something so stressful like that, so I asked her if I could take the mission by myself. I bumped into Temari while I was there and she insisted I take some R&R after talking for a while. You know how she is." He chuckled. "Anyway I talked to Gaara, and he offered me to be a diplomat in Suna to get acquainted with people from other villages and get an idea of the political situation. I accepted." Another book was placed into the box. "This way you won't have to see my face for a few years."

"What about your dream to be Hokage. She's looking at stepping down soon. If you're not here, they might pass you over."

"That's true, but you'll be happy right?"

"Dammit Dobe! Don't give up your dream because of something so trival!" Sasuke must have blinked. He didn't see when Naruto had moved, but he did feel his back hit against the wall with Naruto pinning him there.

"Trivial? You don't realize yet that you are more important to me than some stupid position. You don't realize how hard it is for me to look at you every day and never having you. No, I rather leave than see you look at me the way you did that day." The blonde eased up on him, taking a step back.

"You should have at least told me you were leaving."

Naruto laughed though it seemed too dark for his bright personality. "Why would I? You didn't want to see me, and I was trying to separate myself from you." The blonde took a seat on his bed and for the first time, Sasuke received a cold and emotionless look from his blonde. "What are you doing here teme?"

"You're a selfish idiot you know that! Do you know how worried everyone was? They kept hounding me for answers constantly."

"I'm sorry if I made it uncomfortable for you. I've made up my mind not to cause you anymore problems so you only have to deal with me for a little while longer."

"Blackmail. Fucking Blackmail." He murmured.

"Teme?"

"That's what it is isn't it? Giving up your dream and leaving the village for several years. If you think I will give in because of that you have another thing coming."

"Wait, wait." Naruto held up his hands, signaling Sasuke to stop so he could catch up with the situation. "My leaving is something I can blackmail you with?"

For a moment, Sasuke's face turned a deep red before he pushed it back. "Getting up and just disappearing . . . did you really think I wouldn't care at all?"

"Did I . . . Did I make you worry that much?" the ANBU captain leaned forward, at the sight of Sasuke trembling slightly.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered.

Naruto went over to Sasuke, hesitating for a moment. He knew Sasuke better than anyone. As much as an antisocial jerk, he pretended to be, he knew the loneliness that ran underneath. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I didn't mean to leave you alone like that."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him in response. He had to know that his friend was still here, that he wasn't alone. That he still had a family even if that family was limited to one man. He had other friends sure, but only Naruto really knew him, hadn't given up on him.

Naruto stared at his face intensely. Gently, his hand caressed Sasuke's cheek before turning his head towards him, leaning down slightly to kiss him. Sasuke's thoughts ceased and for a split second he started to respond. The next second he was trying to push the blonde away when the blonde's hand slipped up Sasuke's shirt. "W-wait."

"Why? Wasn't that an okay?" Naruto's eyes flickered red for a second with hunger aimed at the raven.

"Don't get carried away Dobe. It wasn't like that at all."

"You said you didn't want me to disappear anymore." Onyx eyes met intense blue ones.

"So, what does it have to do with this?" Sasuke glared.

"To me . . . it's the same. I told you how I felt. To me that means having you, holding you like this." There was a sadness underlying his lopsided grin. "If I'm near you, I want to have you. If not, I rather leave."

A growl escaped the raven. "I knew it. It is blackmail."

Naruto laughed. "You're not drugged, and I won't force you to sleep with me. So you can push me away if you like." Naruto leaned back some. "And if you do, I'll pack up and leave for Suna."

"That's blackmail! You aren't fighting fair!"

"You seem to need an excuse," the blonde's hand found its way under Sasuke's shirt once again, caressing soft pale skin. "It's okay if I'm play the bad guy if it means you'll give in." _I can't seem to live without you ._He thought. _Don't push me away._

Sasuke looked away first, but said nothing. Naruto moved their position to the bed, spending every moment exploring his body, finding his sensitive points that made him squirm underneath the larger male. The raven tried not to enjoy a single moment of it even when the blonde made him climax many times before finding release himself. This was a business transaction and nothing else. It was necessary to keep the blonde here.

Regardless of the Uchiha's unwillingness, Naruto took a few moments during the night to take in Sasuke's face. The face he made when he found release, the way his hair became tousled, the way his skin flushed, it was all beautiful to him and it made him happy.

And Sasuke didn't protest. He didn't want to do this of course but he would overlook Naruto's transgressions because he was his dobe and he needed his family here, no matter what. He didn't dwell on why Naruto was the exception or even considered that it meant anything. Only that if Naruto left, everything would fall apart.

Naruto was happily dressed in nothing but his boxers and going back in forth in the kitchen making a delicious breakfast for him and Sasuke while he waiting for his lover to wake. Hearing the soft groan, Naruto stuck his head out to see if the raven was awake. When he saw those onyx eyes staring back at him, his grin grew and hurried to bring out the plates. "Good morning!"

Sasuke glared at him in return. Clearing his throat and trying not to let Sasuke's sour mood spoil his morning, he placed the plate down in front of him. "So, um, Sasuke-teme."

"Once wasn't enough. You had to sleep with me again," his voice dark and menacing.

"Now now teme. You consented this time. It wasn't ra-"

"I should kill you," he murmured. He continued mumbling about underhanded tactics as he stabbed at his breakfast. Loudly, he slammed his chopsticks down and headed to the bathroom.

"Wait, teme. We are lovers now right?"

Sasuke's had stopped short of the door handle and shot Naruto with another menacing glare. "Don't say things that make me sound like a homo." The blonde's mood plummeted, and the raven disappeared into the bathroom.

A long sigh escaped him. The teme was going to be difficult. Maybe he should leave for Suna after all. With a glance at the bed he smiled. All considering, the raven's reaction was much better this time than the first. Maybe there was some hope for them even if the man called him a blackmailer and a cheater. When it came down to it, his leaving wasn't much of blackmail.

A yelp came from the bathroom. Grabbing his kunai, Naruto charged in without thinking too much about it. "What's wrong teme?!"

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, his face entirely red. "Who gave you permission to cum in me bastard?!"

Swallowing the embarrassment, he laughed nervously and answered with an intelligent, "Uh."

"I knew it! All homo's are perverts!"

"H-hey now wait a minute." Okay so maybe changing Sasuke's opinion was still a ways off, but even now, Naruto couldn't help but grin at the situation of the naked Uchiha trying to attack him.

* * *

**Nice and long.**

**If you love me, Review!**


End file.
